Shaded
by BornToTheDevil
Summary: Shayde, a 12-year-old girl, harbors a past she is unwilling to reveal. A past, which can make Camp Half-Blood, the place she has forever avoided, hate her immensely. What happens when Annabeth and Percy come across her? Will the demigods resent her or give her a chance? Also, things are bound to get complicated for everyone with an incomplete prophecy...


**A/N: Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic. I have had this idea for quite a while now and I decided to share it with you guys. Hope you like it :)**

 **Disclaimer: All these awesome characters are owned by Rick Riordan, not me(unfortunately). I only own my OC Shayde.**

* * *

 _The redheaded girl sprinted towards a large sky blue house. She had to get there fast. It was important and seemingly dangerous._

 _"Annabeth!" she called out to a blond girl as she ran, "The Big House! Fast!"_

 _She ran straight into the Big House and stopped only when she found who she was looking for._

 _"Chiron...Vision...Dangerous...Send for Ella!"she said breathlessly just as the the blond she had called out to before entered with a dark haired guy._

 _"Rachel," the girl said, "what happened? Why'd you call us here?"_

 _"Vision...find Ella...Now!" Rachel gasped, breathing heavily and collapsing on a nearby chair._

 _"Rachel," the man- or rather centaur- that Rachel had come looking for, Chiron, gently said,"calm down first. I'm sure you'll be able to explain better when you recover yourself. You seem to have run quite a way, all the way from your cave I suppose?"_

 _Rachel nodded and took a few more calming breaths._

 _"I'm fine now Chiron." she said, finally being able to form complete sentences. "I had a vision. Its...Its not very clear but it seems important and dangerous. I can see a lot of monsters rising. It might be a Great Prophecy, but I'm not sure. It seems to involve a hero from one of the previous prophecies. But I can also see a girl in it. I couldn't see her face but she was young, about twelve or thirteen. And..." she hesitated before continuing with noticeable unsurety, "she seems to harbor a past which she tries to conceal. I don't know how important- or dangerous- it is, or whether or not it has any importance at all."_

 _She waited for the news to sink in._

 _The blond bit her lip,"But it could be another generation before the prophecy comes to a pass right? I mean the one about Percy and L-Luke took seventy years." She cast her eyes down as she spoke Luke's name._

 _"I don't know, but it feels like we might be able to witness it Annabeth. Plus, I have a feeling that it involves someone from either of the previous two prophecies."_

 _There was silence as everyone let the news set in. The boy was the first to break the silence._

 _"But...I don't understand. Rachel, wasn't the voice of Delphi extinguished? Then how can you tell the future? I mean without the spirit of Delphi, how can you..." he let the comment hang._

 _Rachel just sighed."Yes, I know Percy. But I still have hunches. It might be because of hosting her spirit." she shrugged and continued, "Anyways this vision was much more vivid than any that I've had before. Which is why we need Ella. I think she may have the prophecy for this."_

 _"But can't we just consult the Sibylline books. Rachel you have a copy, right?" It was Annabeth._

 _Rachel shook her head."We only wrote the prophecies which were complete. The burnt ones which were incomplete or ones Ella didn't completely remember were not I think the required prophecy might be one of those. Percy can you get her please."_

 _Percy nodded,"She is with Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary." and he went out to get her, leaving behind a fidgeting Rachel._

 _"Rachel, calm the hell down. Its gonna be fine. Ella will soon be here"_

 _Annabeth tried to soothe her. Rachel simply nodded.  
_

* * *

 _"Ella I want you to tell me the prophecy about a hero's return. I know its there. I know you must've read it in one of the Sibylline books. Please tell me." Rachel sat beside the harpy on the couch as she tried to get her to speak._

 _"Dangerous prophecy. Incomplete. Dangerous things cause trouble."Ella said._

 _"I know Ella. But this is important." Rachel comforted her._

 _Ella picked a feather off herself and twirled it between her fingers. She sat inn silence for a moment before nervously replying_

 _"A fallen hero shall rise again_

 _The gods' blessings his daughter shall gain..."_

 _Ella then hesitated before saying"burnt. The rest is burnt. Ella wants to go out."_

 _The last part was random but made it clear that what Ella wished more than anything right now was to escape. Obviously there was more but she was hiding it._

 _"Thank you Ella. You may go." Rachel said._

 _Ella immediately left, looking thankful to be able to finally get outside._

 _"Well, Rachel what do you think of it? Does it shed anymore light on your visions? Though it seemed like Ella is hiding something, so obviously, as you said, this will be dangerous." Chiron said._

 _"Yes its dangerous Chiron. And no it doesn't make understanding my visions any simpler. If anything it makes things much more complicated, seeing that none of the heroes from the previous prophecies have daughters."_

 _"Maybe it isn't about any of us. And it'll happen like a hundred years later." Percy said hopefully. He wasn't in the mood for anymore Great Prophecies._

 _Rachel shook her head, "No Percy, I know it'll soon come to a pass. It'll take a few more years at max. For now all we can do is wait."_

 _"Rachel is right now we let the matter rest." Chiron said grimly._

 _"I wonder who this hero is? And his daughter." Annabeth mused._

* * *

 _Somewhere, not far away, a girl awoke with a start and lay panting in her bed. She sat up and wiped beads of sweat off her prophecy from her dreams rang in her ears along with the blonde's last words in her dream-_

 _"...A fallen hero shall rise again, The gods' blessing his daughter shall gain..."_

 _"...I wonder who this hero is? And his daughter..."_

 _How easily she could've answered the blonde's question even if she herself didn't like the answer._

 _"This...This can't be possible...No."_

 _She let out an frustrated growl as she put her head in her hands. Her life was a mess._

 _This couldn't be happening._

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you guys think? I know it might not be that good but I promise to try and do better.**

 **Please review guys!**

 **I don't mind criticism, infact I'd appreciate you being honest**

 **Luv**

 **Amyra**


End file.
